Random Acts for Love
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Story under construction. A funny story about Mulder & Scully leading to them falling in love. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Goofing Around in the Office

**Goofing Around in the Office  
**_Fox Mulder's Office_  
_10:45 A.M._

It was 10:45 in the morning and Agent Fox Mulder sat at his desk launching pencils up to the ceiling waiting for his partner, Agent Dana Scully, to arrive. He was curious to why she was so late, but everything was clearly explained when she came storming into the office, mad as hell.

"Mulder!" Scully snapped.

Startled by her yell and surprise entry, he jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. Some of the pencils from the ceiling fell down onto his head and he looked to her. She stood still halfway from the door and watched the pencils hit his head. He looked up and down at her with big eyes wondering why she was so furious with him. Even if she was made she was sure sexy as hell in that black dress suit she wore every now and then. He sat up straight in his chair with a cocky smirk on his face and replied back to her.

"Jesus, Scully, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Now that would be an X-File..."

"X-File my _ass_ Mulder…Stop playing around with those damn pencils and get to work before we get chewed out by Skinner again like yesterday." Scully hissed, "I've had a shitty morning to start off with and traffic was a bitch. The last thing I need now is for Skinner to walk in and yell at us some more."

Scully sat her things hard down on the desk when his computer screen caught her eyes. She double looked at the computer screen then looked back to him with a frustrated sigh. Mulder turned dark red in the cheeks and ears and now an amused smile.

"Yes, Scully?" He asked.

"Mulder…" She sighed.

She put her left hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Oh no, it's not what you think, I swear! The boys sent me the link; they were fucking around with me. I thought it was something else…I didn't realize it was going to be this…then I kind of…..well you know I was curious….because I'm a guy…"

Scully stared at him, he swears he could see smoke coming out of her ears she was so pissed at him. His smile faded and he slowly reached over to the mouse to the computer and clicked out of the obscenity contents while keeping his eyes transfixed on her.

"You seriously need to go get laid or something Mulder. This is the fifth damn time I've caught you looking at this stuff this week," Scully pointed out.

Scully sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk while Mulder just smiled a big smile towards her. She went confused wondering what he was up to now, because it was no ordinary smile.

"What Mulder? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

It all then came to sense and she realized what his dirty mind may be thinking. She rolled her eyes, let out a sigh and shook her head with slight nervous laughs.

"Mulder, no," Scully snapped, "Hell no."

He gave her the puppy dog look and she shook her head.

"No," She added again.

"Oh c'mon, Scully," Mulder begged.

He sat up tall and then continued.

"It's not like we have never had sex before," Mulder pointed out, "You know, I'm not the only one out of the two of us who looks like they haven't been laid in awhile…looks like you could use it to; you have been a bitch lately, no offense."

She eyed him and her nostrils flared.

"Mulder, get to work," She said, "Do not test me…and one more thing, the next time Skinner bitches you out, I am not covering for your ass, understood?"

"Of course I _understand_ you Scully," Mulder smiled.

Mulder then looked back to his computer and continued back to work, taking glances to her every now and then.

**To be continued...**


	2. Let's Have Fun!

**Let's Have Some Fun**_  
Fox Mulder's Office  
Friday 1:00 P.M._

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Agent Mulder was working as much as he could so that Scully would not bitch at him anymore. The Lone Gunmen were keeping him company while Scully was out running errands around the office. Watching him work was painful, but the three had nothing else to do and wanted to keep Mulder sane since Scully was driving him through the roof with how she has been acting recently.

"Do you ever go out and have fun, Mulder?" Frohike asked.

He watched Mulder continue on paperwork, Mulder's eyes glanced up over to Frohike who was observing a book nearby. Mulder sat his pen down and looked into Frohike's eyes with a smile.

"Why of course I have fun, _this is my fun_…The X-files," Mulder reminded him, "this is my life."

Langly and Byers rolled their eyes while Frohike looked over to the two and back to Mulder. Mulder then saw a smile creep up on Langly's face and went confused.

"Did you get our E-Mail yesterday, Mulder?" Langly asked.

"The porn E-Mail you mean?" Mulder asked, "Oh yeah, of course I did. Scully saw it too and then bitched me out about it, thanks."

His smile faded and Byers crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since when do you get bitched out by Scully, Mulder?" Frohike asked.

"Beats me," Mulder answered, "It's an X-File to me, I don't know what is up her ass, but I told her she needs to get laid, because she's been such a complete bitch lately," Mulder pointed out.

The three chuckled to his humor.

"Sounds like the _both_ of you need to get laid," Langly pointed out.

Mulder looked over to Langly who was lounged in the chair observing his name plate from his desktop. Mulder stayed quiet and Langly looked up to him and rested the name tag back down on his desk.

"What?" Langly asked, "It's the truth Mulder, when was the last time you even got laid in the first place?"

"And we are done with this conversation," Mulder replied.

He picked his pen back up and continued to work while Byers and Frohike smiled with amusement. Frohike leaned in a bit and rested on the corner of his desk looking to him.

"You have slept with Scully before, haven't you?" Frohike asked, "Was she good?"

Mulder then slapped his pen down on his desk hard and looked to Frohike who jumped and smile faded.

"Seriously Frohike?" Mulder shouted, "We're done with this conversation…"

Byers and Langly saw Mulder turning red in his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Hey look, Mulder's turning red," Byers pointed out.

"I haven't slept with her at all, boys, she is my partner," Mulder reminded them.

"So, you two are sexually frustrated, just because you two are partners does not mean that it stops from giving you two permission to bang each other every now and then," Frohike pointed out, "She would be a very happy woman if I was in your shoes Mulder."

"Well you are not in my shoes Frohike so you can wipe that smirk off your face and stop with the fantasizing, because it is not going to happen with you and her," Mulder explained.

"Which is why I envy you Mulder," Frohike smiled again.

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Don't you three have some hacking or spelunking to be doing?"

"Shouldn't you be arresting us for that? Not giving us permission to do that?" Byers pointed out.

The three all looked over to Byers.

"Really Byers?" Langly asked, "Do you want to go to prison?"

Mulder stood up removing his handcuffs.

"I will if you three don't leave in five seconds," Mulder added.

"Okay, okay!" The three yelled.

Scully then walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw the four all standing and handcuffs out in Mulder's right hand. She stopped drinking her iced tea that she had in her left hand and then looked to Mulder and his handcuffs.

"I don't want to know what's going on in here," She said.

"No worries Ms. Scully we were on our way out," Frohike smiled.

Mulder and Scully watched the three leave slowly as they looked back to Mulder then disappeared. Scully looked over to Mulder with confusion who rested his hands to his waist and smiled to her.

"Are you still wondering about the handcuffs, because…"

"I'm fine, I don't need details," She interrupted.

Mulder then just smiled at her again.

"Oh you know it'd be kinky with hand cuffs, Scully," Mulder grinned.

With that comment, Scully slapped Mulder across the face. Mulder stopped smiling and then rubbed his left cheek hard looking to her.

"What the hell was that for?" Mulder asked.

"For being a dumbass, how many damn times do I need to tell you to get back to work?" Scully asked, "Get back to work."

Mulder sat back down and stared at her with no expression.

"Scully? Do you ever just have fun?" Mulder asked, "I say we should go to the bar tonight with the boys and have a beer, how 'bout it?"

Scully looked to Mulder.

"Depends on if you can get your things done here or not, we have a lot to finish up from that last case, Mulder. And you _know_ how Skinner is if we do not finish up things on time. As I have been reminding you, I do not want to get chewed out by Skinner again, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," Mulder sighed.

He and Scully then both continued back with their paper work and discussions on the outcome of their last case.

**To be continued...**


	3. Friday Night Fun

**Friday Night Fun  
**_Downtown Bar  
Friday 10:45 P.M._

Agent Mulder stood behind Agent Scully holding her by her sides. She was a bit tipsy from a little too much to drink; therefore it caused her to giggle uncontrollably like a little girl. Mulder and Scully decided to go out for a few drinks with Langly, Frohike, and Byers at a downtown bar later on when they got off work.

"Scully, I think you have had enough to drink now," Mulder pointed out.

Scully looked back to him with a big smile and then touched his face with her right hand.

"What?" She asked, "I think you're being silly! I have not had _too_ much _to_ drink, Mulder."

Agents around them and the three boys smiled at her and looked to Mulder with a shrug. She started laughing as she squeezed his forearms and looked back to the three boys then back to Mulder again.

"He thinks….I've had…too much to drink; well that is FALSE!" Scully giggled, resting her head back on Mulder.

Scully's eyes then drifted and she spotted Skinner walking into the bar.

"Oh look, it's _Skinman_," Scully giggled, "Skinner!"

Mulder looked over to him as she was flailing her left arm around to get his attention. He looked directly to Mulder who smiled bigger and then walked over to the two of them and the lone gunmen.

"Hey Sir," Mulder greeted, "What's up, Skinman?"

He pointed at Mulder, "_Don't_..._Call_ me that, Mulder."

Scully giggled touching Skinner's chest with her left hand and pulling him.

"Come on and…and join us Skinner, here sit, we…we saved a seat….just for you," Scully said, slurring her words.

Mulder pulled Skinner in and whispered into his right ear.

"She's been drinking a little bit, don't mind her," Mulder warned.

"I see that," Skinner said.

Skinner sat down and looked to the two and then over to the lone gunmen who waved with smiles, also clearly a little drunk.

"Hey…hey waiter!" Scully shouted, "We…._we_ need another over here for this cute bald guy!"

Scully patted the top of his head with giggles and kissed his right cheek then hung on him, getting loose from Mulder. Mulder's eyes went big as the other three laughed quietly.

"Scully," Mulder said.

He grabbed her again and pulled her off of him as he looked to Scully with slight anger. Then one of her favorite songs started playing and she gasped loudly, startling everyone. Mulder looked down to her confused.

"Yes, Scully?" He asked.

"It's my favorite song! Dance with me Mulder!" She shouted.

She started dancing around in his arms and pulled him away from the four at the bar. Skinner looked over to Langly, Frohike, and Byers and pointed back to the two.

"How much has she had to drink?" Skinner asked.

The three shrugged.

"We couldn't tell you if we wanted to Sir." Langly replied, "Mulder's a tad drunk too."

Scully then plopped on the stool between him and Langly and looked to Skinner with a big smile and waved to him excitedly and then started laughing hard. Mulder came up and stood behind her resting his hands on her waist.

"Hi….!" She greeted him.

Skinner slowly looked over to Mulder who smiled big while biting his lip. He looked rather amused but embarrassed also, for how Scully has been acting. He may be drunk, but she was worse than him. Mulder took a shot of whiskey and then started to unbutton the top few buttons of his blue dress shirt.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Mulder asked.

Scully looked back to him.

"Just only two buttons unbuttoned?" Scully asked.

She turned around on the bar stool and faced Mulder who looked down to her confused.

"Oh c'mon hot stuff I want to see more than this! You're not even showing off any chest," She said.

She started to scramble for the other buttons to undo. Mulder's eyes widened as did the others. Mulder then grabbed her tiny hands quickly and stopped her and the two looked to each other.

"Um, Scully maybe not here, we're in public," Mulder smirked, glancing at Skinner, "Plus Skinman is right next to us and the lone gunmen."

"Oh!" Scully said for a long time, "But I don't care, I want to see all of you, right now."

She giggled and started to continue to try and undo his shirt, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her off the chair and flipped her over his left shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"We gotta get out of here, see you guys later, I gotta get this one home before she gets out of control. See you at work, Skinman!" Mulder shouted.

"Mulder, for the last time, don't call me that in public!" Skinner shouted.

The two disappeared and Skinner let out a sigh and looked over to the three who sat with smiles.

"I bet you twenty bucks, Mulder's going to get laid tonight," Langly said.

Langly looked back to Frohike as Byers stared at the two with Skinner.

"Fine, deal," Frohike said.

They shook hands; Skinner rolled his eyes, finished his drink and then disappeared. Skinner thought about the two, he couldn't believe how drunken Scully was and how much flirting was going on between his two agents. Skinner thought to himself, 'there was no way he could ever see those two together, no way are they going to end up in bed, Mulder was resisting….there was _no way_ they were going to end up together, right?'

Skinner rolled his eyes, shook his head and then made his way back to his own place.

**To be continued...**


	4. Wake up Call

**Wake Up Call  
**_Mulder's Apartment  
Saturday Morning_

_Scully kissed Mulder deeply, exploring the depths of his mouth that she had been longing to explore. Her nails dug down his damp sweaty back as his muscles rippled beneath them each time he pumped into her._

Agent Scully's mouth curved into a smile of the wonderful dream she was just dreaming. She dreamt of actually making love to Mulder, something she has secretly wanted to do for quite some time now. However, when her senses came to her, she realized her dream was not a dream, it actually happened. Her eyes shot wide open and she realized she was lying on top of Mulder, both still naked from the previous night. Scully looked up to him quickly, his arms left arm over his head and his right arm wrapped around her waist where the covers just barely sat. She gulped feeling his body against hers and smelling the auror from them.

"Mulder," Scully gasped, "Mulder!"

"What?" He asked.

He sat up quickly, accidently knocking her off of him. She flipped off the bed, pulling the sheet down with her. He looked over to her on the floor and his eyes widened as he pulled the covers over his area.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

He then came to reality and realized what they had done and he smiled big and nodded.

"Nice," He chuckled.

She then chucked a nearby pillow at him hard in the face.

"No, not nice! We slept with each other!" Scully shouted, "While we were drunk, you idiot!"

Mulder shrugged, "No complaints on my end."

"Skinner's going to kill us if he found out we did this," Scully snarled, "We shouldn't have gone home together last night…"

"Well we kind of had no choice, you were getting out of control and I was certainly not going to let the lone gunmen escort you home alone," Mulder interrupted her, "and as I recall, you started this last night."

"All I did was undress…"

"Oh you did much more than that, you got out of control, that's why we left in the first place," Mulder interrupted.

Scully then sighed with frustration and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. He then stared at her and gulped then rubbed his ear with anger.

"God woman, did you really have to scream in my ear?" Mulder asked, "You're starting to give me a headache…"

"Fuck you," Scully interrupted.

Mulder grinned, "You already did last night, but hey, I'm all up for round two…"

"Mulder, I'm serious…"

"So am I," Mulder smiled.

"Stop it..."

"Stop what?" He asked.

He laughed hard and then she stood up with the sheet to her naked body and slapped him upside the head. She then punched him with her left hand and aimed to his crotch. He screamed loudly and fell off onto the floor at her feet in a fetal position with his hands between his legs.

"You're so fucking crazy! God damn! Do you always punch a guys nuts in the morning after you slept with them?" Mulder asked.

"You deserved it," Scully replied, "Usually I don't, but you're an exception."

"I did not _deserve that_!" Mulder shouted, "You bitch! You're still a bitch and you got fucked!"

She went to hit him again and then he blocked her this time and grabbed her fists hard and then the blankets fell and he saw her naked again.

"Oh naked wrestling, I like it," Mulder smiled.

"Ugh!" She yelled, pulling back, "Mulder!"

She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up, blushing.

"Oh c'mon, we saw each other last night…"

"Yeah, when we were drunk!" Scully corrected him, "Get out so I can change…"

"Hey…"

"Just do it!" Scully shouted.

"Alright, alright," Mulder snarled.

He slipped his boxer shorts on that were nearby and left his room quickly to leave her alone. She breathed hard, changed and then left as soon as she was changed.

**To be continued...**


	5. Suspension from Love

**Monday  
**_FBI office  
9:45 am_

The weekend for Mulder and Scully ended badly after they went home when they had been drinking. Even though they did not see each other the rest of the weekend after they woke up on Saturday morning, both bewildered to what had occurred between them on Friday night, he still did not want to see her at the moment. What was worse, he was paranoid that Skinner was going to find out about what he and Scully did and Skinner _will_ find out one way or another. So when Monday morning rolled around, he was not in the mood to go to the office and right now he was not in the mood to be in the office. Mulder sat at his desk with his head down and arms were wrapped around his head; he felt like crap. Scully looked over to him when she came back into the office after getting coffee.

"Mulder, are you okay?" Scully asked.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep last night," He mumbled.

Scully stared at him as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He lifted his head up and wiped his tired eyes, then looked over to Scully. Scully sat comfortably in his chair staring back to him during the awkward silence now. He then broke the awkward silence and decided to apologize for how he acted this past weekend.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and what happened this weekend between us," He apologized.

She looked up and down at him with a shrug.

"Forget about it, it's okay," Scully reassured him, "We were drunk, it wasn't our faults at all, it was the alcohol. Let's just put it behind us, okay?"

He nodded, "Agreed."

The phone then rang startling the two of them. Mulder put it on speaker phone.

"Mulder," Mulder spoke.

"Is Agent Scully there?" Skinner asked.

"Yes, I'm here," Scully answered.

"I'd like to see you in my office, please," Skinner said, "Right away; only you."

"I'm on my way up, Sir," Scully said.

They hung up and Scully looked to Mulder with worry then disappeared.

* * *

Assistant Director, Walter Skinner did not want to believe that his two agents were seeing one another. But after all the gossip he has been hearing about the two of them he needed to make sure it was not the truth; he needed to know the facts. Scully entered the office and the secretary let Skinner know that she had arrived. She then entered in a few seconds later and looked over to Skinner who sat calmly and looked over to Scully.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, sit," He instructed.

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked to him.

"Did I forget to file something?" Scully asked.

"No, not at all," Skinner answered, "I called you in to talk about something else that is not work related."

Scully went confused, "What do you mean, Sir?"

He looked up and down at her, aware that Scully does not know any of the gossip going around in the office at the moment.

"There's gossip going around about you and Agent Mulder," Skinner said, "Are you aware of that?"

"No, I don't know what they would possibly be talking about," Scully replied.

"Really? You have no clue at all?" He asked, "It's about this weekend."

Scully stared at him and she rested her right hand to her mouth.

"I found out from the gossip that you two slept with each other Friday night, you care to talk about that?" Skinner asked.

Scully looked over to him quickly.

"We were drunk Sir…."

"I'd like your things," He interrupted her.

"Sir, you can't…"

"Tell Mulder I'd like to see him. I'd like you to go home, you're suspended until further notice," Skinner said, "You knew the rules, Agent Scully."

She slowly handed her things over to Skinner and then walked off on the verge of tears.

Scully slowly entered Mulder's office in silence. He looked over to her and she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him in anger.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Who the hell did you tell about what we did on Friday?" Scully asked.

"I didn't tell anybody…"

"I'm suspended," Scully interrupted.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure he's gonna do the same to you too, he'd like to see you upstairs now," Scully said, "Apparently there's a rumor going around that you and I are sleeping together, now."

"What?" Mulder yelled, "That's ridiculous."

Scully looked away from Mulder.

"Scully...I didn't say anything to anybody, I swear..."

"Just go...leave me alone." Scully hissed.

Mulder walked over to her and pulled her against him. She tried to get loose from him, but instead she gave up and looked up to him, scared and upset. He caressed her left cheek and then kissed her forehead and left the office. She buried her face into her hands and started to cry. She knew they were going to be apart once again. But, what she couldn't get her head wrapped around was the fact that she may possibly be in love with him. She didn't know the truth yet, but she knew she did not want to lose him either.

**To be continued...**


	6. Belief

**Hope you realized that I've replaced Ch. 5 before you read this ch.!! Thanks :D **

* * *

**Ch. 6: Belief**

**3 days later  
Thursday Night  
Agent Dana Scullys Apartment  
11:00 pm**

Scully was about to slide into bed when she heard knocking. She stood there, looking to her clock on her night stand, seeing it was 11:00 pm on a Thursday. She was wearing her vanilla silk pajamas. She was going to go to bed early, unless Mulder decided to stop by and be an ass, even more.

"Mulder...I'm really not in the mood tonight." Scully said, opening the door seeing him standing there. His dress shirt untucked, looking like he hasn't shaved in days and looked wasted, while holding onto her door frame with one hand and holding his jacket in his left.

He smiled.

"Are you drunk, Mulder?" She asked, making him laugh for some reason now.

"You damn right bet I am." He replied and she went confused on his answer.

"You damn right bet I am?" She asked, "Please tell me you didn't drive when you can hardly say a sentence."

"What you are about talking?" Mulder asked then slowly collapsed and was now sitting on he floor, head down and back arched.

"Mulder." Scully gasped, crouching down quickly next to him.

Mulder looked to her, "My legs feel like spaghetti."

Scully gulped, "Mulder...you know I hate it when you go get drunk."

"You wanna inside...help me...?" He asked.

Scully rolled her eyes, "You totally sounded like you were a female there."

"What?" He asked.

She helped him to his feet. He leaned against her and she walked him down to her bedroom, even though it was very challenging.

"I have to pee." He said, once when she finally got him to the bed.

"Mulder! Why didn't you say that when we passed the bathroom?" Scully asked in anger.

"Sorry...I couldn't think of...of the...question." Mulder replied and cleared his throat with his hand on his stomach, "I don't feel too well."

Scully grabbed him and quickly brought him to the bathroom. Mulder dropped to the toilet and vomited.

Almost a whole hour later, Scully finally had Mulder laying down in bed with the covers draped over his lap. He stared at her while she slid underneath the covers, joining him while she turned the lights off.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine." She answered, with that said, she finally got comfort, closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Just as she thought she was about to fall asleep Mulder spoke.

"Scully?" He asked.

She let out a frustrating sigh, "Yes, Mulder?" She asked with a little attitude to her tone.

"What do you believe now?" Mulder asked.

Scully slowly turned onto her back, looking over to him as he was staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head, looking to her.

"What do you believe?" He asked in a quiet tone, staring into her eyes.

She gulped and looked away from him.

"Go to bed, Mulder. It's late." She ordered, trying back to her left side.

Mulder then moved up close behind her, a few minutes later, brushing her hair back while Scully was fast asleep.

"I believe in you and I know you believe in me." He whispered, kissing her and rolled back onto his side and soon drifted off to sleep.

**to be continued...**


	7. Trouble Continues

**Ch. 7: Trouble Continues**

**Friday Morning  
9:00 am**

Scully opened her eyes, remembering Mulder had come over to her place last night, drunk off his ass. She rolled onto her back, looking over to him seeing him sleeping like an angel. Lying on his back, head nestled into the pillow with his hands gently resting on his bare chest.

Scully smiled. He looked so gorgeous.

She slowly sat up, slipped out of bed, pulled her robe on and went straight into the bathroom to grab him some Advil for when he woke up, along with a glass of water soon setting both items down on the nightstand, near his side.

She pulled the covers up a little bit on him, and left the bedroom to make breakfast.

* * *

**9:30 am**

Mulder slowly opened his eyes, smells of pancakes and hasbrown's engulfed him, but made him feel sick to his stomach. He groaned putting his hands to his forehead and wiped his face.

"Scully." He groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes, holding his hands over them to cover the light that burned his eyes from the hang over.

"Daaaaamn." He hissed, closing his eyes once again, "Fuck it...what the fuck was I thinking?" He slowly sat up but didn't realize he was on the edge of Scully's bed and fell off, hitting his head on the edge of the night stand making him scream, "Fuckin' A!"

Scully who was busy cooking stopped doing what she was doing and looked down to her closed bedroom door hearing the language coming from Mulder's mouth, indicating he had woken up.

"You alright, Mulder!" She called out, making sure everything was okay.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine." He mumbled down to her.

Mulder sat up, rubbing his head quickly and hard, because it stung.

Mulder grabbed the glass of water, thankful that it hadn't toppled off the nightstand. He took some Advil and stood up, nearly falling over again.

Next, he walked over to his jeans, slipped them on, but in the process, fell over, and grabbed onto her dresser, accidentally knocking a picture over in the process as he quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What now!" Scully screamed in frustration.

"Nothing!" Mulder screamed back, quickly setting the picture neatly on top of her dresser then buttoned and zipped up his jeans, stepping away from her dresser.

The next thing he had to accomplish was getting his shirt on next. But he soon realized, he didn't know where his shirt was.

"Scully..."

"What..."

"Where's my shirt?" He asked quickly interrupting her.

"It should be right there on the chair." She said back to him while turning the stove off now and getting things organized for breakfast.

Mulder looked over to the chair, seeing his shirt. He slowly walked over to it, grabbed it and slipped it on then made his way out of her room, walking down her hallway to say good morning to her.

"Hi..."

"Are you always like this in the mornings?" She asked setting his plate down for him as the two looked to one another.

"Are you always bitchy? I believe yes is the correct ans..." before Mulder could finish his sentence she smacked him upside the head, "OUCH! I have a hang over ya know!"

"Oh gee, really? I wonder why." Scully answered, sitting down at the table now and started eating.

"I'm not really hungry..." he trailed off when she stopped chewing and slowly looked up to him, "I didn't mean to come over like this last night, I'm sorry." He apologized.

She stared at him about to tell him to leave when there was a few knocks on her door. She went confused wondering who would be seeing her at this time in the morning.

"Who is it?" She asked walking to the door.

"The mail man." Assistant Director Skinner answered.

"Shit." Scully whispered and shoved Mulder down her hall way, "Hide." She hissed as Mulder walked down to her guest room inside and slid inside as she opened the door after putting Mulder's plate of food away in her fridge, "Hello, sir, what can I do for you?"

He stared at her, observing her now and slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know where Agent Mulder is?" He asked, "I've been trying to reach him and I can't seem to get an answer from him."

"No I don't sir. I haven't talked to him since I left the office when you suspended me." Scully replied with a smart ass tone.

Just as Skinner was opening his mouth to reply to Scully, they heard a crash and things toppling over in one of Scully's rooms. Skinner raised his right eyebrow slowly as Scully blinked, biting her bottom lip, feeling her self starting to shake from anger because of Mulder.

"Holy fucking shit!" Mulder screamed at the top of his lungs, "What the fuck do you have in this closet! Ouch!" Mulder continued screaming as Scully's face turned dark red watching Skinners face turn pissed.

Scully looked down, "I can explain sir..." she trailed off as he entered and walked off, taking a quick left turn down her hall way as she followed quickly behind.

Skinner kicked open her guest room door, finding Mulder laying on his stomach with Scully's things on top of him while he was slowly trying to get up on his hands and knees, in terrible pain, shoving the broom stick off of him with anger.

"What the fuck are you trying to do to me, kill me?" Mulder asked, still arched over in pain, "Is Skinman gone?" Mulder asked while sitting back and saw him standing there, furious, "Oh...I guess he's not." Mulder added, seeing Scully standing behind Skinner, looking down with her own arms crossed over her chest.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Skinner asked, looking at the two of them, "Do you two seriously want to lose your jobs? Because you're surely headed for that direction."

Mulder looked to Scully who quickly looked to Skinner, in panic.

"Sir..." Mulder was interrupted.

"I got people on my asses right now about you two..."

"Sir..."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking... Agent Mulder." Skinner snarled, looking at him, "Both of you are suspended, the next thing you'll get is a transfer or worse you can get fired. Which is it?"

"Sir...it wasn't Scully's fault at all." Mulder said quickly.

Skinner stared at Mulder as Scully slowly looked over to Mulder, looking sad knowing he is now covering for her job position.

"No it was my fault..."

"No it wasn't." Mulder snarled, looking to Scully, "It was my fault. I shouldn't of come over here last night, drunk."

Mulder looked to Skinner, "Don't do anything to Scully... if anything everything from the beginning is my fault. She shouldn't of gotten suspended. It was all my fault, sir." Mulder explained.

Skinner stared at Mulder.

"I'd like to see you in my office at 1:00 sharp, Mulder." Skinner demanded and looked to Scully, "As for you, I'd like to see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 am for a meeting."

Scully nodded with no expression, watching Skinner walk off and soon heard the door slam a few seconds after that.

Scully looked to Mulder who stood there now.

"Sorry about the mess...I'll clean it up. You go eat." He said, looking around his feet at the floor.

"No...you have a meeting in a few hours you need to get to. I can clean it up later." Scully replied, clearing her throat, "Mulder...you didn't have to do that...everything that has happened was both between us, we both deserve punishment...not just you..."

"You don't deserve anything on your shoulders from the Skinman." Mulder replied, "Go on, go eat, I'm going to clean up as much as I can and then leave okay."

"Mulder..."

"Please." He interrupted her.

She stayed quiet then nodded sadly and walked down to her table to finish eating alone while she listened to Mulder clean up the mess he had made. Which was also partially her fault for that incident, due to the fact she told her self months ago she would go through that closet and clean it out, but she never got around to it.

After finishing eating and cleaning up her breakfast mess, Mulder had finished cleaning the mess he had made. He entered the kitchen, looking to Scully and got her attention.

"I'll see you later, okay." He replied, "Sorry for last night and this morning. None of this would have happened if I hadn't come over like this..."

"Mulder..."

"It's true and you know it." He interrupted her, "You didn't need any of this, it's bad enough I got you suspended."

She stared at him.

"Mulder..."

He put his hand to her lips to stop her from talking. He rested his thumb over them now, cupping her chin while staring into her eyes.

"I'll call you later when I'm done with my meeting, okay; you have a good day. Go shopping or something." He said to her.

She looked down and he kissed her right cheek then walked off and left, leaving her alone.

**to be continued...**


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**Saturday  
Scully's Apartment  
6:00 pm **

Scully couldn't believe the mess that has come between her and Mulder the past whole week; and yesterday things became worse. Scully sat on her couch, trying to work but her mind was too clouded, to even think straight.

It was Saturday night, last she even talked to Mulder was when everything went to hell, yesterday morning. Her phone started to ring, startling Scully. She quickly grabbed it and then answered.

"Scully." She answered.

"Hey, you busy right now?" Mulder asked, nibbling on sunflower seeds while he stood in his hotel room, thinking.

"Just trying to do some work right now, but I can't think straight. Where the hell have you been?" Scully asked.

"Meet me at the motel downtown near the White House, room number 6."

"Mulder, I'm going to be followed..."

"You don't think I was followed either. I found my way out of them to catch me, I'm sure you can do the same. Just try and get here as soon as you can. Take a bus if you have too, it'll be easier to get through a crowd of people and lose those agents that Skinner has on us." Mulder explained.

Scully sighed.

"We need to talk Scully." Mulder ordered.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there as soon as I can then." Scully replied and they hung up.

She changed into some casual clothes. A t-shirt, jeans and her columbia jacket. She grabbed a few things, stashed them in her purse and headed out. Grabbed a bus and left to the hotel.

* * *

**Hotel, Room #6  
****7:24 pm**

Mulder opened his door and smiled, seeing her standing there out of breath and in return, smiled back to him.

"I got here as soon as I could." She said to him, entering as he closed the door, looking at her as she stood there while she was removing her jacket, "How long have you been here?"

"Since I got dismissed from the appointment yesterday. Nobody knows where I am right now but you." Mulder answered, "I've been ignoring Skinner's calls."

"Mulder..."

"I need to see you...I need to be with you...I'm sorry for what I've gotten us into..."

"It's not all your fault, Mulder, it's partially my fault too. Besides we were both drunk that night, I don't get why Skinner is being such a dickhead about that. We didn't even really know what we were doing together..."

"But I made it worse...we're both suspended now and we can't see each other...for who knows how long. Scully...I can't take this anymore." Mulder interrupted her, "I'm tired and sick of this government bull-shit."

She stood there, hands clasped around her waist, staring into Mulders eyes as he grabbed her hands.

"Do you love me, Scully?" Mulder asked.

Scully went speechless.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Do you love me?" He repeated the question again, "I love you, Dana...I can't believe that I'm really telling you this but the truth is, is just that. Even if we were drunk, I don't regret any second of that night we shared together. However I do wish we weren't drunk because I can't really remember some of it...but besides that...you're the most...brilliant, beautiful, fiery woman I've ever known who I can trust and can always trust..."

"Mulder..." Scully trailed off, turning red in the cheeks and shook her head, speechless from this confession.

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder...are you kidding me..."

"Pick it." He interrupted her.

She stared into his gorgeous gentle eyes, "London." She answered.

"Come with me to London, we'll leave tomorrow night. I'll book flights and get a hotel. I have connections...I want to be with you Scully, I will be with you, whatever it takes." Mulder explained.

"Oh, Mulder." She gasped, brushing her knuckles across his left cheek and smiled, "I love you too but this isn't going to work. This won't happen."

"Would you like to take a bet?" He asked.

"Mulder..." his lips came to hers and he deepened it right away, filling it up with feeling and passion. Bringing his hand through her hair as her hand went through his, kissing him with meaning.

They stopped and looked to one another.

"So how 'bout it?" He asked.

She smiled, feeling ever so happy. Going to London with Mulder? Who wouldn't take that opportunity.

"Alright, I suppose we could make this happen. You after all are pretty brilliant yourself from what I've heard." Scully smiled, making Mulder smile back to her, "I love you, Mulder."

They shared a brief kiss then she went to the door looking at him as she had her things.

"Call me for more information. I'm gonna go home and start packing up things, okay." She said.

He nodded, standing there with his hands in his front pockets and smiled.

"Talk to you later, Scully." Mulder smiled big.

She flashed one more smile back to Mulder and departed, making her way back to home to pack her bags and fly to London with Mulder.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Authors Note: Special thanks to my girl (you know who you are!) who gave me ideas for this chapter I've created. I've been having troubles with this story everyone, hence why its taken me forever to update and the fact I've got a billion other stories I'm working on and school.**

**-MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. Thanks to everyone that is reading it and enjoying it :).**


	9. Lone Gunmen’s Territory

**Authors Note:: Hey guys. Sorry for taking forever to update this story. Been having writer blocks and I have been super busy with college. Enjoy Chapter nine!! Reviews are much appreciated as always, thanks so much and glad to see you are enjoying this story!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lone Gunmen's Territory  
Sunday Afternoon  
**

"Boys, open up. It's just me!" Mulder hollered, pounding on their door.

The door opened, revealing Langly, Frohike and Byers, all standing close to one another.

"Hey Mulder," Frohike greeted him as he entered.

"Hey…"

"Where the hell have you been these days?" Langly asked, interrupting Mulder's greetings.

"You know how long we have been worrying about you and Agent Scully?" Byers asked while Mulder whipped around, facing them.

"I know, I know, I know…." Mulder trailed off, "I'm sorry boys, and I have been a bit preoccupied at the moment while trying to get away from the Feds…." Mulder trailed off._**  
**_  
"Get away from Feds? You are the Feds, what have you gotten yourself into?" Frohike asked.

"Oh shush Frohike, you know damn well what I have gotten myself into…it's my mess with Scully…I came over to her apartment the other night, drunk off my ass, and the next morning, Skinner comes along and finds me over at her apartment suspecting we slept together again, when we really didn't." Mulder explained._**  
**_  
"So what are you implying here?" Byers asked.

"That I, as well as Scully, am in deep shit with Skinman, that's what I am implying; …Scully and I arranged to meet each other last night to talk things out." Mulder slowly said, can't help but to smile now._**  
**_  
"I don't like the tone of your voice there, Mulder." Frohike said.

"What'd you do?" Langly asked, "I mean, what'd you _and_ Scully….do?"

Mulder crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against their table in the middle of the  
room, staring at the three.

"I didn't necessarily propose to her…yet….I am taking her to London. That's why I've come over to talk to you boys so you know what has been happening. So don't freak out because I am pretty sure we'll be there longer then intended." Mulder explained.

"What do you mean propose to her…yet?" Byers asked.

Mulder sighed and removed a black velvet ring box from his right coat pocket, opening it up and revealing a beautiful hand crafted diamond ring with a silver binding.

"I designed it myself and had it made professionally." Mulder replied, "I'm proposing to her in London."

The three gasped.

"You are proposing to Scully…Dude!" Langly yelled, surprised.

"You're actually tying the knot with the hot red head?" Frohike asked.

"Settle down Frohike." Mulder chuckled.

The three smiled big together, staring at him as he slipped the ring box back inside his coat pocket.

"You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Byers asked, concerned.

"What are you so concerned about Byers? Of course he knows what the hell he's getting himself into…this is Scully we are talking about. Mulder's lover…"

"Langly…" Frohike interrupted Langly, swatting him in the left arm.

What? I am just implying that Scully is Mulder's lover and Mulder is Scully's lover…what's wrong about that?" Langly asked as Byers entered the conversation.

"Langly, this is Mulder and Scully…

"Guys," Mulder snapped, interrupting them.

They all stopped talking and looked to Mulder who was laughing.

"I have to go now okay; I have to finish packing and then go pick up Scully." Mulder explained.

"Alright, you two stay out of trouble…don't come back with ten kids now." Langly explained, making Mulder laugh as he left their apartment, closing the door behind him with a wide smile across his face.

**To be continued…**


	10. London Proposal

**Random Acts for Love  
Chapter 10: London Proposal**

Agent Dana Scully smiled happily while she stood on the balcony outside her hotel room she and Agent Fox Mulder were renting out. She gripped the black railing gently with her soft hands looking up into the morning sky, hearing birds chirping and feeling the humid breeze brush through her hair.

Mulder stepped out onto the balcony dressed in his black sweat pants and nothing else just the way she liked it.

"Morning beautiful," He greeted her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her right eye temple; making her smile.

"Good morning." She smiled.

She turned her head to the right, looking back to him as they smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lips then looked into her eyes when he pulled back.

They have been in London for the past few days now, enjoying the alone time. Scully packed almost her whole closet as did Mulder in case they stay longer then intended as Mulder had mentioned to the lone gunmen.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked.

"Of course I did," She smiled, "I always sleep well with you unless you toss and turn."

He chuckled.

She faced him now, her back pressed against the railing now as she rested her hands on his forearms, looking up and down at him.

"What are we doing here, Mulder? You don't think it's bad enough that Skinner suspects we're sleeping with each other when it was an accident that we slept with each other that night…?" Scully asked.

He smirked, "Is it any of Skinner's business to know what we're up too?"

She stayed quiet and smiled, blushing a bit.

"I guess you are right but we do have jobs and without them what are we going to do?" Scully asked.

He shrugged, "We've made enough money over the years since the beginning of our careers, I think we could last. You could become a doctor if we get fired." He added.

"You honestly think Skinner would fire us?" Scully asked, "There's plenty of Agent's that sleep around or are in relationships, some even married with kids…why would it be any different for us?"

He slipped his left hand through her red hair.

"Honestly, I really don't know an answer to that question." He replied.

She smiled and pulled him down for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Shall we have some breakfast now?" He asked.

She nodded, "Breakfast sounds good right now."

* * *

Mulder let out a sigh, pacing back and forth in the main living room area of the hotel room. Scully had gone off to do a few things before she came back for dinner and when she got back, Mulder was going to take that time and be a man.

He stared at the ring in the ring box shaking his head and rubbing his neck, nervously.

He looked to the set up table on the balcony with the candles lit and ready to go for dinner; their plates of food ordered and ready to be eaten.

He heard the door.

He almost dropped the ring box, startled by the surprise noise and quickly put the ring box back into his pocket when Scully entered.

"Mulder…are you alright?" Scully asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, dinner a waits." He answered.

She smiled and the two sat down and started to eat.

"This is nice, what's the special occasion?" Scully asked.

He shrugged, "Just thought I should treat my beautiful woman with a nice dinner." He smiled.

She smiled looking down as she took a bite of food.

Next they finished eating and had room service come pick up their things. After room service cleaned up their things Mulder and Scully were lying next to one another on the bed kissing gently and passionately.

Mulder hovered on top of her, deepening their kiss as her hands came up under his shirt then removed it with him.

They locked lips again, increasing their speed when Mulder quickly stopped.

"What?" Scully asked.

"Are you sure we should do this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure…I love you." She replied, "I know last time we made love it was a mistake because we were both drunk that night but…" She trailed off, feeling his chest, "I want to experience it again with you when I'm sober."

He smiled; locking lips with her then pulled apart again, sitting up.

"What is it now?" Scully asked.

"Nothing," He replied standing up off the bed.

She sat up, looking up and down at him as he removed a small black velvet box from his left jean pocket.

Scully went speechless; her jaw dropped a bit and stared at him.

"I ah…I was wondering." He smiled now, "Will you marry me, Scully?" He asked after dropping down on one knee with the ring box opened, presenting her the beautiful diamond ring.

She put her right hand over her mouth still speechless and in shock.

"Mulder…" She trailed off, "Is this why you brought me to London?"

He shrugged, "Slightly and just to get away and be alone with you."

She smiled, clasping her hands together that rested in her lap, "Oh Mulder…" She trailed off as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "Come here."

He crawled back onto the bed and they locked lips passionately then they looked to one another.

"So is that a yes?" He asked as his heart was pounding.

She smiled resting her hand on his chest.

"Of course it's a yes." She answered, "Yes, I will marry you…" She trailed off with a slight laugh and they hugged tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled big.

He slid the ring onto her finger.

"How's it fit?" He asked.

"Perfectly," She answered as he smiled and kissed her again, putting the box on the night stand now.

He lowered her down, climbing back on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him hard.

**To be continued…**


	11. The Announcement

_AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize for not writing or updating. I have had a huge amount of stress lately due to college and been super busy because of college....*sighs*. This is a slightly short chapter, but oh well. :) I have also had a lot of writers blocks or I have been to exhausting to want to even write. it's been horrible these days! I apologize! I really hope you enjoy. I will hopefully be updating you with the next chapter very soon! Thanks for being so patient!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Announcement**

**Washington D.C  
4:00pm  
Walter Skinner's Office**

Mulder and Scully entered the main office finding the secretary Elizabeth sitting there typing away on her keyboard when she noticed them entering with hands together and close to one another in small smiles.

She held up a finger smiling and knocked on the door to Skinner's office now alerting him and poked her head in.

"Sir, Agent Mulder and Agent Scully are here." She announced.

"Good, let them enter." Skinner snarled.

She nodded and let the two enter then closed the door.

The couple exchanged looks and looked to Skinner who stared at them.

"Sit," He demanded.

They sat down together and Scully looked down while Mulder looked right at Skinner.

"Hey Skinman, what's up?" He asked, "Why are you so moody?"

Skinner looked to Mulder.

"I'll tell you why," He snarled, slamming his fist down to the desktop startling Scully, "it has been a month since you two have run off. Where the hell have you two been all this time? I have been notifying every field office in this country to find you two." He snarled, "I'd like some answers."

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick and understood us from the beginning of that one Friday night so long ago, none of this would have happened." Mulder replied before Scully could answer to Skinner.

Scully looked to Mulder who stared hard into Skinner's eyes.

"Sir, may I say something please?" Scully asked.

Skinner shot his eyes towards Scully a half a second after she asked.

She froze and then cleared her throat, "We have something to share with you."

"What? are you two quitting?" He asked.

"No, we're not quitting." Mulder replied.

"We have gone off to London for this time and while in London…well…Mulder has asked me to marry him and I have said yes." She explained to Skinner.

Skinner stared at them with a blank face expression feeling like he had just been slapped in the face with the news from his two agents.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" He slowly asked his two agents.

Scully put her left hand out revealing the engagement ring. He grabbed her hand observing it and then looked over to Mulder as she sat her hand back into her lap.

"You two are seriously getting married?" Skinner asked.

The two nodded, holding hands together now.

"We are hoping to soon yes…but we would still also like to work in The X-Files sir…we apologize for running off but if you weren't such a stubborn asshole none of this would have happened." Scully explained.

Skinner looked back to Scully, still in shock that his two agents were engaged.

"Sir…?" Mulder trailed off to get his attention, "You okay?"

Skinner looked to Mulder quietly.

"I need time to think….please leave." Skinner demanded to the two of them.

They sighed and both stood up together and left.

**To be continued…**


End file.
